duel_masters_explanationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Alphadios, Lord of Spirits
Alphadios, Lord of Spirits is the strongest Lord of Spirits of the Alcadeias family and according to the "Alcadeias Bible", it is the Lord of Spirits who ends all as opposed to the concept "Alpha". The other Lord of Spirits who holds this name is Alpharion, Lord of Spirits. Story Alphadios is the strongest of the light civilization's forces and governs Heaven's Gate. However just like at that time Dorballom, Lord of Demons served Dark Lords, Alphadios served Light Bringers before the civilization hierarchies collapsed in Spectacle Nova. It was born by a Light civilization experiment and after it was created, it was deployed against the Darkness civilization. It defeated Ballom's gatekeeper with no effort and also took down numerous Darkness forces. But due to technical limitations it still can't enter the depths of the darkness civilization and retreated. However, the magic that was used to create alphadios polluted the depths of Fiona Woods, "Senkai" and thus Senkai gave birth to Überdragon Valkiryas, and Super Terradragon Bramgreil to counter it. Unfortunately, at the same time the Evolution Cross Gears began their rampage and created the spatial rift which would suck Alphadios into it. After the apocalyptic era, Alphadios was reborn and never retired since then. To this day, it is still, and will be in the Light civilization front lines. Powers Alphadios, as fitting to its name, concludes all battles of the Light civilization to its victory. As a result, it has the power to silence all who are not light. Any non-light creature who faced Alphadios can only stand awestuck and await for his judgment. It can also unleash brute strength when needed, by dropping bolts of lightning and creating bursts of light. Additionally, all non-light spells against it simply cannot be casted, as they would do nothing at all. Card Explanation Alphadios is a juggernaut of massive proportions; It had 10 cost and had power which exceeded the strongest creature in terms of power for 2 years straight; Billion-Degree Dragon with 500 more power, and it evolved from Angel Commands. Along with it was an effect that truly fits the end game Lord of Spirits title; it prevented any non-Light creatures to be summoned and any non-Light spells to be cast. If the opponent does not use light, he will be left with nothing to do and could just surrender to the might of the Lord of Spirits. Sadly when Alphadios was born, it was not appreciated by players. At the time when it was born, it was the darkest era of Duel Masters, in which Bombazar, Dragon of Destiny ravaged the metagame and literally took over it. Usually before the player can run Alphadios, he will lose because Bombazar would run over the player before he can summon it. However, later on Angel Command support increased and lightweight Angel Commands had appeared. While they still costed 5, Alphadios became much easier to summon. Sancturary of the Mother also later appeared to allow the player to cost trample Alphadios if he had 10 mana. In Dragon Saga, a new race known as "Angel Command Dragon" appeared and they were Angel Commands as well, and since they were as cheap as 4, it becomes even easier to evolve into. While it still wasn't meta, it has seen sparse use in Heaven's Gate decks as an additional finisher and it was also used along with Shangri-La, Climax of "Cruelty", Miradante, Time Revolution and Codecommand Death Marriage in Darwin and may suprise unexpected players. In Masters Chronicle's , allowed Holy Awe to send out a Lord of Spirits evolution creature for no cost, and thus rescuing the formerly obsolete card from being completely obsolete and Alca Kid itself can be used as Evolution Bait. While the tactic is not meta, it does run over the masters chronicle format in October 2015. The only 2 removal tools that can remove Alphadios directly in the metagame is , which has been increasingly rare, and Oriotis Judge which would remove Alphadios instantly if the player does not have 11 or more mana. is not reliable since Alphadios is almost always tapped when in the opponent's turn. , in the other hand is much more reliable and consistent, as it can send out Ganveet, Temporal Soldier to kill it, or send out Gaial Kaiser, the Victorious into Redzone, Roaring Invasion, Deadzone, S-Rank Zombie and Redzone X, Forbidden Lightning Sonic to kick it off the battlefield. However as Alphadios decks run numerous Commands, Redzone X would only delay it for a turn. As of , it has received tough competition in the form of its superior, Alpharion, Lord of Spirits, which can spam itself via gravity zero, can prevent the opponent from casting all spells and only the opponent. However, it does have a slight advantage over Alpharion; It cannot be killed by a shield trigger Death Hands, Misfortune Emperor. Overall while not a metagame hit, it will be cherished for the remainder of Duel Masters history to come. Media In the Manga it was not used by , but the brainwashed Hakuoh "White". In Duel Masters Charge, it was one of the seven Awakening Cards sought by Zakira. It was first awakened by Hakuoh when he used it in his double duel against Jason and Kilmi. Later it was used by White to defeat both Mimi and Kokujo (the latter would have summoned Dorballom in his next turn). In Duel Masters Cross it was part of White's and it was used by him to defeat Kokujo. Afterwards it was not featured in the anime again until Duel Masters Victory when wanted to add it and Dorballom, Lord of Demons to his deck because they were shiny finishers. In the second credits of VSRF, it is seen in a picture leading a group of light creatures against a group of fire creatures led by Gaiginga, Passionate Star Dragon (Dokindam X, the Legendary Forbidden?). It was also the only creature before Dragon Saga who led anything in the 3 artworks, which indicates that it may be just as strong as many of the new age trump cards, such as Gaiginga, Dogiragon, and Death the Lost. In Puzzle and Dragon's Duel Masters Collab, it was the ultimate evolution of Alcadeias, Lord of Spirits. However unlike in the real game it was extremely weak as it got nothing other than an increase in stats, and still had 3 awoken skills. It is now outclassed by the June Bride version of Satsuki. Category:Angel Command Category:Command Category:Metagame Status:Semi-Meta Category:Characters Category:Evolution Creature